MidDay Micabre
by CrimzonEchidna
Summary: A pre-infection story about Hunter and Smoker. YAOI! If you dont like, then don't read. There will be a part 2, post infection...keep an eye out for it!


Mid-day Micabre

(Warnings for this fanfiction!! Yaoi/Hentai/Gore/ZombieSex/Semi-Rape/Death/horror. Yes, the Smoker is older then the Hunter is (at least in this fic) But only by a few years, maybe 5 years. So 'Older man' and 'Elder' don't mean OLD man.

Also, I must make this clear to any of my readers. The characters in this fanfiction are NOT meant to be O.C.'s (Original Characters.) I am truly working to make this a believable (yaoi) Pre-Infection of the Hunter and Smoker. And for this reason, I have not given names to the Hunter nor the Smoker. So please don't look at this as an A.U. Or a O.C. Thank you. I have also made this more of a Semi-POV of the Hunter.

Soft sighs were complimented by faint moans, as they echoed within the small apartment. The occasional bed creak partnered with grunts intensified the warm humidity in the air. Clothes were discarded along the floor of the tiny bedroom, trailing in from the doorway and laying quietly where they fell. Within the thick darkness of night, the sheen of sweat on the younger mans back glowed in the faint light of the moon and streetlights from outside.

"A-ah.." A strangled moan expelled from the younger man, whom was currently on top of the older man. His hands steadied himself on the elders chest, as he moved himself in a rythematic movement, up and down. The elders hands slid unconsciously over the younger mans waist and thighs, as he felt him impale himself down onto the elders painfully erect manhood. The breath they expelled was nearly hot enough to cause steam puffs. Nearly as hot as their scalding skin. The older man ghosted his hands up his younger lovers chest, mumbling sweet nothings that were lost in the moment. All of it was lost in the younger mans ears.

These mannerisms continued into the night, becoming sloppy with adrenaline and exhaustion. The younger man cried with every thrust the older man made to meet with his own efforts. Each becoming more desperate for release, rather then prolonging the pleasure. Almost as if on cue, the younger man started to shake. His moans became frantic as he reached his orgasm. The man beneath him increased his movements to reach his as well, which he did, and came inside of his young lover. The younger man lent back against the other mans legs that were propped up. Letting his seed release freely onto his lovers chest.

Even in the darkness, the younger man was comfortable. Neither of them could see anything, other then the dim light from outside, and a few highlights outlining their forms. They both remained still, for what to them seemed timeless. Eventually though, after his breathing was calm. The younger one lifted himself up off the other man, a wet pop and a whipper sounded when the others limp dick slipped out of him. Ignoring the mess on the older mans chest, he layed down halfway on top of him, half way on the bed beside him.

"I love you"

The younger man smiled when the elder spoke, letting his hand drift and find the others. His fingers running over the ring that the older man wore. The one with an etching of a spider on it, the one he never took off. He was convinced that he was the most content person in the world that very moment.

The older man reached with his free hand, and fumbled with something on the bedside table. A crinkle and a snap. A sudden light filled the room, along with the smell of tobacco smoke.

"I really wish you'd quit smoking. It's going to kill you." The younger man scowled, secretly studying the features of the others face, and how the glow of the cigarette illuminated it.

"I'm sure it will take a while for that..." The older man chuckled, flicking off the ash into a half empty water bottle. "...I was going to drink that." The younger one complained again. Not getting a response this time around.

"Can you at least smoke outside." He said, intending the statement to be more of a demand then a request.

"No."

* * *

The unpleasant brightness of morning became more apparent with every passing minute. Groaning, he rolled onto his side. Only to notice a lack of warmth that once radiated from the area beside him. A slight tightness on his chest also caught his attention, a certain crustiness.

"Oh fucking gross..." He grimaced at the leftovers from the night before, that were smeared, dried, and crusted on his chest. Making it quite uncomfortable to move.

"Hey, next time make me take a shower before I fall as..leep?" His statement trailed off as he realized he was talking to the wind.

He shrugged it off though, his lover had a habit of disappearing at random times. So he had grown more then used to it.

Disregarding all the blankets, and clothes that were strewn all over the room; he made his way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

He turned the nob as far past H as it would go, waiting for the room to fill with steam. Already being nude, he had no need to undress and stepped into the shower.

Hot water ran down his firm and toned back, instantly reddening his bone pale skin. He lent against the cold wall of the shower, the hot water contrasting with it drastically. Running his hand across the slight stubble on his jaw, his mind began to drift back to the night before, making him tense with a kind of happiness. A warm feeling swelled up in his stomach, comforting..while at the same time, it tortured him with a strange kind of pain. A pain making him want to curl up with the man that was the center of his thoughts.

Of course he would never admit this to his lover. No matter how many time the older man would tell him that he loved him, he wouldn't, and probably never could say it back. Hell no. He had too much damn pride.

The young man made his way back into their bedroom, now noticing the mess everywhere. He scowled slightly, especially noticing the discarded water bottle infested with ash sitting on the table. Attempting to ignore the mess, he continued to his closet. And emerged out with his favorite navy hoodie and brown running pants. He was taking full advantage of the fact he didn't have to work today, and the decent weather was a plus as well. A good few hours of Parkour running was ahead of him. A slight grin graced his face. For no reason in particular, he was just in one of his random good moods.

* * *

The sounds of heavy breaths pounded in his own ears, along with his racing heart. Currently, he was running down the path in the city's recreational park, making occasional short cuts. Mostly consisting of jumping over ditches, or leaping over fences.

Sweat beads made their paths down his temples, eventually making their way down his back. He was glad that the summer was ending. Long weeks of blistering heat had basicly past, and now the air had a comfortable cool breeze in the patches of shade he ran though.

He approached the bottom of a set of cement stairs split by a metal handrail. Leading upwards, he jumped up onto the rail. And with his hands and on the ends of his toes he scaled the rail, dismounting it in a frontwards flip and breaking the fall with a somersault. Continuing his run immediately after his recovery.

He had to admit though, his throat was getting quite dry. He quickly decided that he would stop at the next convenience store to get a drink. All he needed was a migraine to ruin this good day.

The young man slowed his run into a light jog as he approached one of the small snack shops on the edge of the city. Wiping his moist brow with his forearm, he began walking to let his heart rate return to normal. He gripped the shops door and pushed it open, a bell rang above him as he did.

He made his way around the store, stopping momentarily to eye the snacks. Which he decided against almost immediately, seeing as his hours at work had been cut recently. Sighing slightly, he reached the cooler and took out a generic bottle of water.

Once he reached the checkout, he noticed no one was at the counter. Not even a clerk. Shrugging it off, he picked up a magazine off the counter display and began to read it to pass time until the associate returned.

The growing quietness of the store made him somewhat uneasy. He tried to ignore his better judgment and flipped through more pages in the magazine, skipping through a few articles. One of them was about a popular transvestite, another about the lottery winner, and another about the random increase of sickness in the county.

By the time that at least 6 minutes had passed, the young runner had lost all his patience. He didn't exactly want to jog a few more miles to the next convenience store just to get a bottle of water. So he angrily stomped over to the associates only door in that back, and pounded on it.

"HELLO?? If anyone is working, they better get their ass out here! I'm tired of fucking waiting!" Letting his temper get the better of him, his demand came out sounding a bit threatening with the tone he used. He didn't care. His friends and lover loathed his hotheadedness, but he felt it was necessary; as not to get screwed over in this world. 'Fight for yourself, live for yourself.'

A few more minutes passed, and he could swear he felt the vein popping out of his forehead in a classic anime fashion. That was it. He angrily threw the door open and stormed into the 'restricted to customers' area.

"What the fuck kind of place are you trying to run?? Meatheads-R-us?." The young man strode into the small, hallway-like room. First looking to his right, not seeing anyone. So he turned to his left, and halfway shut the door so he could see clearly. At the opposite side of the room, a man was standing with his back to the young runner. It looked like he was examining the bulletin board on the wall.

"Hey fuckhead, you listeni.." His sentence was cut short, when he noticed a puddle of blood on the floor under the clerk. "What the hell? What the fuck happened??...!" He began asking, a tone of disgust in his voice. As if on cue, the clerk turned to snap his head directly looking at the younger man.

The young runner felt his heart nearly stop at the sight before him. The clerk had virtually no lips, they looked to have been ripped off, completely exposing his teeth. His eyes held no pupils nor iris' in them, just a cloudy white. Blood ran down his chin, leading down his neck and soiling his shirt a dark red. His skin seemed dirty, with a greyish green undertone almost. It was quite disgusting.

The runner made a step back, dread overpowering him. "..w-What the fuck dude?!? The hell is wrong wit..HOLY SHIT!!" He was stopped mid-sentence, as the man charged at him. A strange strangled scream emanated from the clerk. It tore through the runners heart, making it beat painfully hard.

Out of reflex, the runner turned on one foot and delivered a firm kick to the psychotic clerks chest; sending him flying backwards. Taking the opportunity, the young man quickly exited the room; pulling the door shut behind him. He promptly exited the building, not bothering to look back.

What the hell had just happened? Something was terribly wrong, and it left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly felt very, very nauseated. What had made the clerk so mad? Forget that..why the hell was he as distorted and fucked up as he was?? The way he moved, and sounded... It was inhuman. The thought sent chills down his spine, reverberating back up with a shaky shock to his nerves.

Our young runner was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a small child running down the road ahead of him. He also noticed there were no adults with her, nor anyone else on the street at all. She looked no older then 7 or 8.

He couldn't just leave her, not with the possibility of that freak back in the store getting out. He jogged to catch up, shouting after her.

"Hey kid! Slow down!" He hesitated slightly, after noticing blood running down her arm.

A quick thought crossed his mind. Was she the same as the other man? Pictures of the mutated store clerk became perfectly visualized in his mind. He had to be sure though, he continued to approach the young girl; with caution.

His heart simultaneously rose up into his throat and sunk down to his stomach when he reached her. Tears ran down from her normal hazel colored eyes, giving her face a look that was stained with pain and terror. She sobbed, trying to gasp for air after the arduous run. Her forearm had a deep gouge in it, that was still bleeding steadily.

"What happened kid?? Did someone do this to you?" He asked, trying to take the frantic tone out of his voice. The girl wore a string tank top over a pale pastel t-shirt, accompanied by knee high jeans and knockoff D.C's. Without her consent he removed her tank, tore it in half and wrapped it around her arm. Gaining a whimper from her when he tightened the cloth to make a sturdy knot.

"m-Mommy and Daddy...they hurt me.." She managed to choke out between sobs. The young man was speechless at the very thought of this girls parents having given her this wound. "Ssh. Its okay, I'll take care of you." This was getting bad, especially her injury; she needed a doctor. He dug through his pockets, in desperate search of his cell phone. But after checking them three times he gave up, deciding that he had left his phone at his apartment...on the other side of the city. _/....damnit.../_

With no other options left, he picked her up in his arms and continued running down the street. In search of someone with a phone, or that could at least help.

After what seemed like hours, the young runner saw a person in the distance. After getting closer, he noticed the person was a man; and the man was a police officer. Relief tore through him, almost bringing a smile to his face. That was until things went wrong.

"o-Officer! This little girl..*pant*..she needs help..*gasp*"

It only took one look at the cops clouded white eyes and deathly gray skin before he took off again. This time; being chased by the crazed officer. The little girl shrieked in terror when another 'mutated' human shot out of an nearby alley at them, startling the young runner.

Still clutching to the girl in his arms, the young man dodged the offending creatures that seemed to just crawl up out of nowhere. Their moans and screams tearing at the sensitive nerves of the two survivors hears. Out of room to run, the rabid humans closed in on the two. A quick look around, and the young runner sprinted to the closest building and attempted to open the door. Which refused to open, probably locked.

With the offenders nearly at their toes, he pulled the girl closer to his chest, looping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist.

"Just hold on to me tight, okay??" Unnoticed by him, she nodded before he used both of his hands and gripped the downspout on the side of the structure, pulling them up as fast as his human arms and legs possibly could. Some of the offenders climbed up after him, but only ended up kicked in the face with the heel of his foot.

Once on top of the building, he jogged to the opposite side, looking for the next closest building. After finding it, he took a deep breath.

"Hold on tight okay? And close your eyes." The young girl did as he instructed. He then took a step back, and charged forward leaping off the edge of the building. As gravity quickly pulled them down, the little girl struggled to scream as the feeling of free fall smothered her. They however successfully landed on the next building. The young mans legs nearly crumbled under him as he landed. It was a lot harder and more painful to building hop when he couldn't use a somersault to break his fall. But if he did it any more, he would risk severely injuring his legs.

Time was precious, as he noticed the rabid humans climbing up the spout he had originally climbed. Not taking much time to think, he once again dashed to the other side of the roof, but this time found another spout; to climb down this time. Once he had scanned the alley below them, he descended with the girl still leached off his chest.

Once on ground level again, the young man took no time to ponder and shot off in the direction away from whence they came. Desperately searching for shelter, checking nearly every apartment and business door, the atmosphere grew more and more intense with anxiety and dread.

An unlocked door. The door was unlocked!! He glanced up at the sign above the door.

/...Hardware store?/ They entered the store slowly, as he scanned the room for any of the offenders. He gently set the girl down on her feet as he closed and firmly bolted the door. Picking up a sturdy looking wrench off of one of a nearby display, he continued around the store cautiously. The beating of his heart was loud in his ears, as its rate increased out of suspense.

Luckily for them, the building turned out to be empty. Not to mention there were plenty of potential weapons at his disposal. He tossed the wrench onto a shelf, and made his way back over to the girl.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he inspected her arm. It almost looked worse then it had before, but it was probably just from the strain and stress that she had been experiencing.

"..i-it hurts.." She cringed. The sight of such a mangled arm on such a young child was heartbreaking. Maybe her parents were like the other people, and that's why they attacked her.

At that moment, it hit him. What had happened to his lover? Was he okay? Did he become one of them?? These...ah he didn't even know what they were.

The thoughts bounced around in his head, panic starting to set in worse then it already had. All he needed right now was to be worrying about someone else. He tried distracting himself by exploring the shop a bit more thoroughly; the young girl following him closely. The building was quite cold now that he noticed it, but well enough lit to see his way around. He was silently grateful for the idea to wear his hoodie today. Next to the checkout counter there was a padded bench, it wasn't very luxurious but it was better then nothing.

"Here- lay down and take a rest, okay?" He faked smile as he directed the girl to the bench. She managed a weak smile of her own, silently thanking him. He watched her as she layed down, noticing how pale she was, and how she had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow... She must have lost _a lot _of blood...

Once she seemed relaxed, he continued to explore the small store. The whole place was about the size of a large gas station store. A variety of products littered the room, stretching anywhere from packing tape to hacksaws and axes. He eventually made his way into the unoccupied employees room. A fridge sat against the far left wall, that when he opened it held half eaten meals and outdated milk. He grimaced and shut the door, turning his attention to the small T.V. on the other side of the room.

He strode over to it, and fiddled with the buttons. A slight ring in his ears told him it was powering up, how old t.v. Sets are known to do. Once the screen came into sight, it held nothing but snow. He flipped though the channels, getting black screens, off air notices, and snow screens. He sighed with irritation, right before he found a half-working channel. An image of a female news reporter kept fading in and out of view, along with the words that she spoke.

"...t...infecti...the wh..e city taken...avoid all....co..tact wi..h..*static*..military deploymen....*more static*..the dead are........I repeat to avoid th.....*static*..."

The tone of the voice coming through the crackly static made the hairs on the back of his head stand on end. The infected? Was this a human outbreak of rabies? And the Military now?? Avoid what?-the 'infected'? Well no shit, unless you want torn to shreds He rubbed his forehead in aggravation as he toyed with the antenna set on top of the television.

Suddenly there was a crash from back out in the store. Oh shit, did they get in? Not having anything to use as a weapon, he picked up and folded up one of the chairs at the lunch table and made his way out into the store. He suddenly remembered about the girl who he had left alone. /...shit...!/ While coming though the door he spoke out to her; a shaky tone in his voice.

"...h-Hey, are you okay??" No response. The room suddenly seemed to grow larger on him, as his adrenaline pumped up to an unhealthy level. He broke out into a nervous sweat as he scanned the isles, heart thrashing about in his chest.

A sudden shriek in his ear, and he found himself being pushed to the floor. The chair was knocked out of his hands from the impact, and the back of his head whacked against one of the cardboard displays. Struggling under a new weight, he looked up in panic, and saw the young girl on top of him. Her eyes, had become a cloudy paste white.

She snarled and spit at him as he struggled to get out from under her. Catching him off guard, she lunged forward at him and bit his neck, tearing at the un-maimed flesh. He screamed in pain, as her hand then began ripping at the clothing and flesh on his leg. Tears of utter agony ran down his cheeks as he desperately tried to push her off. But the angle she had him in made it nearly impossible. A few gashes were left on his leg, and she then reached up to claw at his face. Long scratches were left down his cheeks, blood mingled and diluted in the tears.

His eyes opened long enough to see her arms reaching higher on his face. Her one arm...that was injured, now sported some very foul looking boils; that emitted a smell so vile, it nearly suffocated him. Her blood stained 'claws' crept closer to his eyes, seemingly in slow-motion. While at the same time...frighteningly fast.

Without a second thought, her nails dug into his eye sockets. She began digging ferociously in her frenzy, while the young man bucked violently beneath her. His screams became ear shattering, sometimes cracking and coming out silent. He gave up trying to push her off, and grasped around him. Trying to find something, anything..

Bingo. He found and grasped what felt like a pipe wrench off of a low shelf, and swung it towards her head. With lucky persision, he hit dead-on. The loud crack of her scull gave plenty evidence that it had caved in. He pushed her off, and stumbled forward onto his knees. He moaned in pain, hands groping his face. He couldn't see, anything. He was afraid to feel for his eyes, he could already feel and smell the rust scented liquid on his face. His neck bled heavily as well. What the hell was going to happen now? The once large feeling of the room closed in on him. As it began to feel tiny, hot, and cramped. The only sounds in the shop, were the faint buzzing of the few lights, and the hoarse breathing that heaved from his chest.

Suddenly, static noise from the room he previously occupied filled the air. As a voice faded in and out of it. He listened closely, and tried hard to not cringe.

"....*static*....avoid contac....highly infectious diesi...*static*.th..ough blood cont....quaranti...*static*..."

Terror. Utter terror filled the crevasses at the bottom of his heart. He was going to become one of them. Just like the little girl had. It must be transferred though blood... /..How didn't I piece it together?!?../

"GODDAMN IT!!...goddamn it.." He choked out, as he stumbled to his feet. The young runner began franticly searching the shelves with his hands. During his panic, he nearly tripped over the lifeless corpse. He instantly backed away from it, like as if he had been burned by fire. Moving in the other direction he continued his frenzy. Fingers hurriedly searched each shelf and display, miscellaneous objects being knocked to the floor. He choked out a sob.

It hurt. The tears that should have been running down his cheeks, instead just caused him more pain. His eyes burned, and even though he couldn't see anything, he could still picture the surroundings perfectly. How beautiful the sky had looked this morning, how distorted the infected store clerk had looked, how the injured girl had such a tender look of innocence; that was brutally stripped away in an instance of violence and cannibalism. He could see the look of lust and love, that only the night before had been plastered onto his lovers face... Then he could almost see himself. How pathetic he looked at that instance. Stumbling around in a blind panic, reflexes equaling that of a scared child.

In the mist of his deep mopeing, his fingers landed on what felt like a roll of tape. He didn't know what kind it was, possibly duct tape considering the bumpy texture. Not that it mattered.

He let his backside fall onto the floor, bringing his legs up to his chest as his fingers fumbled with the tape. With the bit of sense he had left, he came down to the act of slowing down the infection. Slowing his blood flow. The sounds of tape ripping filled the room, as he wrapped it around his arms and legs in sections. Maybe the military would find him...maybe they could help him. He had to stay alive until then, he just had to.

Once he had wrapped himself up enough, he dropped the roll and began crawling to the back room; feeling his way there. After he got into the room, he pushed the door shut and locked it. Then falling against the door, his back against it with his knees hugged to his chest and began sobbing again.

* * *

How long had it been? Ten minutes? Ten hours? Ten days?

...In all honesty, he didn't know. He wasn't hungry, nor did his eyes hurt anymore. But he felt empty...a very strange kind of empty. His thinking was more unorganized, and he couldn't focus on anything. It almost felt like his insides were moving around. It didn't exactly hurt...but at the same time; it was a feeling that caused him excruciating pain. More of a mental pain. He wasn't going to live through this...what was he kidding himself? He knew he was going to die.

He could hear them outside. The infectious creatures. Screaming, and moaning. Hell some of the screams sounded very human, possibly a few people that had'dnt yet been infected. It wouldn't last for long though, they'd eventually fall into the darkness too. He started thinking.

Would he really become one of them? Would he really kill people, with his own hands? How could that be possible, was this just a big joke? Somehow he doubted that. Even though the thought of 'Zombies' just seemed like something out of a bad 80's horror movie. These were really zombies. If they weren't, when what the hell were they? Like it mattered...

He felt a warmness running down his cheeks. Was it blood? Or tears? His whole body had turned ice cold, he could barely feel anything. His nerves were basicly shot. He wanted to cry, he felt like he should. He was supposed to, right? For some reason he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his name, or why he was there. He couldn't remember who this man pictured in his mind was. The man with dark short hair, a cigarette hanging from his lips. His messy unkempt clothes, accompanied by a pair of old converse. He didn't understand why this man was smiling at him. Or why his smile felt warm and comforting. Eventually the vision faded from his mind. His mind was left blank.

He reached up and pulled his hood up over his head, knowing deep down that this next breath was the last one he would be blessed with in this lifetime. The air slipped from his lungs at the same time the warm amber sunset crept across the floor. The sunset he would never see.

-End-

(Keep an eye out for part 2, Mid-Night Micabre! It might take a month or two T T lol )

I'd like to thank all my readers for reading the whole thing through. Sorry for the depressing ending, but hey its preinfection Hunter...you must have been expecting it!! lol 83 Please remember to review! Love!


End file.
